ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ten-pint
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 14:00, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Memorable Quotes I really didn't want to say anything but we've already been through this with another user and since I know I'm not the only one that thinks so I think I'll just say it. Please don't add whole scenes as quotes. Memorable Quotes should be one or two line statements made by an actor or two. They need to be what are actually memorable and not entire scenes. Memorable Quotes should also not need any 'context' otherwise they're not memorable. Thanks! :) – Morder 07:06, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Image uploads Regarding: File:Sf1 303.jpg, please note that the are numerous errors with this that could have been easily resolved had the instructions on the been heeded, beginning with STOP! Before you upload a file, please consider the following points. This includes, but is not limited to #3, "Choose a suitable name for the image file. The image use policy describes good file names," and #4 "Add a proper license. A variety of boilerplate messages can be found on the image use policy page." In addition, the image use policy, that is mentioned throughout, lists these and several other points, such as the proper way to (#2) , including formatting, citations, and so one an so forth, and #6, "don't include any watermarks or text in the image". Thank you for your attention to these matters. --Alan 14:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Citations Hey there, Ten-pint. When adding background notes (such as on Dixon Hill characters about Ethan Phillips), could you please add a citation? Even if it's something well-known, it should be cited. This helps later readers and editors know where information is coming from. Thanks, – Cleanse 08:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please note that talk pages aren't for personal commentary (like your comment on Talk:Frank (Kirk's uncle)), but only for discussion on improving the article. Thank you.– Cleanse 23:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Background Info Please note that it is unnecessary to use the template in sections that are marked "Background information". See here for more info. – Cleanse 07:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Editing while article is in use Hi. For future reference, please do not edit articles that are marked as being "in use" as you did with Jean Simmons as this will avoid edit conflicts. Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 21:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My bad.--Ten-pint 00:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) WP links Check out . Saves typing. :) -- sulfur 20:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I usually do, but for this I took out typing altogether and cut-and-pasted it from another article. WORF on the ISS Which issue of Communicator was that in? Can you put the issue # into the ISS article? Thanks. -- sulfur 16:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure - I got it from the "NASA Tributes" section of MA - if it's true it absolutely belongs in the article, but I've moved it to the talk page pending confirmation. References to Trek Note that references from non-Trek shows go on the collected references page, they do not go on the article for the individual item. Just FYI. -- sulfur 03:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The Deadly Years Could you please cite your sources when adding background information? The bit about Kirk and Neural was previously removed from because a citation never turned up - see .– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the TSaS talk was my source. I only added the "Back to Neural" explanation, "TSaS reverse ager was supposed to be Kirk" was already there - I agree it never should've been there in the first place, but if it was I figured it might as well be as complete as possible.--Ten-pint 18:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) April 1 Someone slap me - I almost had a heart attack when I read when I read the "Abrams and Co. quit Star Trek" headline, actually thinking it might be real. :0--Ten-pint 23:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Format Please note that it is unnecessary to use templates or to italicise information that is already under a "Background information" heading.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Even if it's background to the background info?--Ten-pint 01:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) There's no such thing as background to background info. ;-) The template is designed to separate real-world/bg comments from in-universe stuff in articles, not background from background. See the Manual of Style for more info. Thanks.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I would say that if it's bginfo for a specific line item in the background info then just make it part of the same line to link the two — Morder (talk) 01:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) How do I change the title of an article? (I wish to change "Chuft Captain" to "Chuft-Captain" — Kzinti names are hyphenated in Known Space, and since "The Slaver Weapon" never says anything one way or the other, I think we should defer to the style used in its "home" universe.)--Ten-pint 05:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::If you feel that an article is improperly named, you can suggest (on the talk page) for the page to be moved to a different page (or title), and why it should be done. --Terran Officer 05:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I did a few weeks ago, but never got a response.--Ten-pint 06:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Equal signs Hi there Ten-pint. The youtube link caused problems on Mea 3 because it had equal signs in it. These break the bginfo template for technical reasons. To get around this, you can replace the equal signs in the link with this . I've re-added the link this way. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks.--Ten-pint 22:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC)